


双向失约（0-7）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: Original Characters - Relationship - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	双向失约（0-7）

0.

Alpha（攻）是个万A挑一的王级强Alpha，善良勇敢，真诚专一（※注）。  
Beta（受）也非常强，可以混迹于Alpha堆里毫不逊色的那种强，当然比攻弱很多。  
Beta的肌肉是长条形的，整体比Alpha们单薄＋矮一点、也偏白皙，身高啦尺寸等各项数据无限接近于Beta的峰值。总之，是个万Beta挑一的强Beta。

然后是三观不正的世界观：

【1】  
Alpha可以有一个正式的Omega伴侣（一对一标记），  
并同时拥有3-4个非正式的Beta伴侣。  
因为Omega体弱且易孕，所以当小O们孕期or不应期or身体不适的时候，Alpha可以与非正式伴侣Beta度过发情期、或者非发情期的一时起兴（。）。

非正式伴侣Beta能平分四分之一的财产继承权，所以，很难有后代的Beta们有不少都愿意嫁给Alpha当小妈。

【2】  
Omega们整体性格温顺、懦弱、娇贵（不排除差异个体）。  
极其易孕，三年两三胎非常正常，也就意味着Alpha只选一个Omega做伴侣的话，一年中有6-8个月只能干靠or抑制剂。  
但由于占总人口7成以上的Beta们生育率无限接近于0，所以Omega们一成年就会和Alpha相亲结婚。

【3】  
Beta相当于整个世界观的“工蜂”，头脑冷静，没有腺体，会辅助Leader团体的Alpha们处理一切杂务。  
可以选择成为Alpha的非正式伴侣，也可以与Beta登记结婚。  
每个有Leader职责的Alpha身边，都会有至少一名的Beta助理，这个Beta可能是他的“非正式伴侣”，也可以只是工作伙伴、朋友。  
助理Beta的职称等级、评定，是完全挂靠在他跟随的Leader Alpha名下，跟着Alpha的职阶走。

——————  
在这样的大背景下，Alpha（攻）和Beta（受）在帝国最好的大学里相遇了。  
Alpha（攻）是Alpha里的top 1，而Beta（受）则是Beta里的top 1。

双top其实互相感兴趣。  
Alpha（攻）开门见山，对Beta（受）的第一句话是：  
“你好。久闻大名。我是个想法守旧的人，希望忠于未来唯一的伴侣。”  
Beta（受）楞了一下。  
他没想到Alpha（攻）会这么直接的试探。  
这句话隐藏的的意思有两个：  
1.攻不打算与Beta（受）发生暧昧  
2.攻想让Beta（受）成为助理

简直正中Beta（受）的下怀。  
于是Beta（受）笑了起来——虽然眼尾的小痣让他的笑容莫名带着些许魅惑，但是他的笑容出自真心，并且真诚。  
他对Alpha（攻）道：“正好。我是晚婚主义者，并且同样守旧，希望与另一名Beta共度余生。”

双top相视一笑，达成了一个无需言明的狡猾约定。  
并成为形影不离的好友兼死党。

当然约定后来肯定是被打破的。  
而且先动心的永远不可能是理智占绝对优势的Beta。

1.  
Alpha（攻）叫雷欧，Beta（受）叫沈峻，又都在帝国第一大学战略指挥院，课程设置和休息时间基本重合，所以两人很快变得熟稔且形影不离。  
随着交往渐深，沈峻对雷欧越来越满意，三观没有太大冲突，目标坚定且有担当。  
至于Alpha普遍具有的侵略性和独断专行之类的劣根性，对从小混迹在Alpha堆的沈峻来说，应付起来简直不能太得心应手。

比方说：  
雷欧认为追随者应该和他一起住，于是擅自趁沈峻上选修课的时候抗走了他的行李。  
沈峻知道后，并没有直接发表反对意见，笑眯眯地帮雷欧带了一份午饭，顺手夹带一张导师那要来的传单。  
传单内容是，双人宿舍的成员，当学分达到【极优秀】时，可申请带会客室+活动室的小独栋别墅，名额不多，欲换从速。  
隔天，雷欧兴高采烈地扛着双人份行李搬进了小别墅。  
沈峻也如愿以偿重获独立的房间。

就这样，愉快的学校生活到了第三年。  
16-17周岁的Alpha们即将成人，迎接第一个发情期。这个时期，Alpha们会变得躁动不安，争强好胜，打架斗殴简直家常便饭。  
连1vs10从未输过的雷欧，一天也会收到2-3次挑衅。  
当然，99.5%的结局是被雷欧一拳锤翻。  
至于例外的0.5%？  
喔，那是来自沈峻的恶作剧。  
王级Alpha雷欧从不对弱小（Beta&Omega）还手。

这天，战略指挥院的一帮Alpha打水球赛。  
水球是啥呢？  
规则和篮球基本一样，只有球是特制的。一层半透的合成膜，里面充满了液体。如果Alpha们不控制力度，很容易就会把球打碎。  
砸碎球的队伍直接判输。  
沈峻照例混迹其中，两队比分咬得非常紧，战况激烈。  
另一队有两个Alpha打急眼了，使劲挤兑沈峻，还有个放狠话说比赛完了单挑。

沈峻：“？？？”  
沈峻：“好啊，打输了你请我一星期早餐包？”  
因为过强被禁赛，只好负责裁判的雷欧看了那个Alpha一眼，没说话，心里盘算着打完比赛找对方好好“聊聊”，这时，状况发生了。  
水球向沈峻传来，两个Alpha同时抢球，左右夹击。

砰。  
水球碎了，水洒了沈峻一身。

雷欧顿时急了，翻过护栏往场内扑。  
沈峻呢，也是自己作死，打一半嫌热，把外套脱了，只穿了内搭的纯白T恤。不湿身还好，一打湿，上半身一览无遗。  
包括比Alpha单薄许多的骨架啦，肩线啦，毫无赘肉的腰啦，不仅盘靓条顺，在一众古铜色的Alpha里还白得晃眼。  
雷欧只看了一眼就愣住了。

当然，到这一刻为止，雷欧还只是为一眼而惊艳，远远还不到动心的程度。毕竟沈峻长得再好看再有魅力，他也看了三年了。

可偏偏这个时期是Alpha们的躁动期。  
又偏偏赛场上的Alpha们都被激烈的比赛激发了远超平时的荷尔蒙。  
于是，有那么一个临近发情期的Alpha，被这一幕血脉贲张的场面……诱发了。  
信息素如澎湃的潮水，刹那间席卷了整个空间。  
被发情冲昏头脑的Alpha野兽似的扑向沈峻，一口咬住了他的后颈。

沈峻吃痛，反肘一击，Alpha趁势把他的手臂反扭，加快了“标记”的进程。  
当然沈峻是Beta，并没有腺体，也不可能“被标记”。他用没被反制的手揪住Alpha的后心，弓腰前倾，一记漂亮的过肩摔，把体型远超于他的Alpha摞倒在地。  
并且十分唾弃地踩了上去。  
沈峻：“滚蛋，输就输了，怎么还狗一样咬人？！”

众Alpha如梦初醒，雷欧则如遭雷击。  
他本来应该第一时间冲上去保护追随者的。  
可在沈峻被咬，因为挣扎而浑身泛出红色的那一刻，他满脑子都是不可描述的画面。  
——那白皙的脖颈咬起来口感一定很棒。  
被水濡湿而显出形状的……胸……还有立起来的两点。  
——咬起来不知……

无数个念头把王级Alpha钉在了原地，直到沈峻自行反抗成功才惊醒。  
雷欧发出了暴怒的嘶吼，脱下外套，扔到沈峻头上，像一头暴怒的野兽冲入了Alpha群，把场内所有人痛揍了一顿。  
一回头，罪魁祸首Beta若无其事的披着他的外套，敞着湿淋淋一览无遗的前胸，一边喝功能饮料一边笑眯眯地道：“打完了不？打完回家洗澡。”  
雷欧：“……”  
沈峻眼角的小泪痣沾了水，晃得王级Alpha心旌神摇。

然后……当晚，王级Alpha就靠这幅画面手冲到了早上。

2.

“劳作”了一整夜，雷欧不仅没挂黑眼圈，甚至大清早被客厅的小骚动闹起来的时候，有些过于神采奕奕。  
推开门，罪恶源头Beta背对着Alpha坐在沙发上，正一边努力消毒咬伤一边龇牙咧嘴地喊疼。  
伤口在后颈，不好擦，沈峻的睡衣脱了一半，欲落不落地挂在肩上。  
刚清完仓的器械瞬间又上了膛。  
被Alpha咬过的地方牙印很完整，有点红肿，在白皮上越发刺眼，仿佛是Alpha的私有领域明晃晃的挑衅。  
雷欧皱着眉，勉强冷静，拿起一根新的消毒棉，无视Beta的惨叫，唰唰唰三两下处理好，低头去医药箱翻创口贴。

沈峻说着“谢啦”，一边伸手要去挠抓伤边沿，被雷欧一巴掌拍开。  
沈峻：“边上好痒，帮我挠挠。”  
雷欧：“发炎了，想烂你随便抓。”  
沈峻：“……”  
沈峻：“喂，你是不是没睡好？这么大起床气？”

何止没睡好，根本没睡。  
没有发情期也闻不到信息素的Beta在某些方面简直没法儿沟通。  
所以雷欧一开始没接茬，闷了一会，还是没忍住，道：“以后你注意点。”  
沈峻：“嗯，背后有破绽，需要加强训练。”  
雷欧瞬间爆炸，“啪”地一巴掌，把创口贴糊在沈峻背上，吼道：“你TM是这个问题？你到底有没有常识？！发狂的Alpha有多危险你们Beta的必修课没学过？！”  
沈峻垂着眼睛想了一会，道：“嗯。”  
雷欧气哼哼道：“少特么敷衍，昨天要是个Omega你已经被标记了懂么？！Beta也在Alpha的狩猎范围，AB有别你长点心吧！”  
沈峻：“……好的。”  
雷欧：“好个屁！”  
沈峻：“以后我尽量离Alpha远点，行吗？”

认错态度端正，语气诚恳。  
雷欧毛捋顺了，余怒未消，尤其瞥到Beta毫无自觉没拉上来的睡衣，怒火和枪械差点一起爆表，一爪子把衣服拉起来，道：“早该这么做！”

总之，之后沈峻就很少和Alpha们混了。  
一方面他忙，另一方面，相亲季到了，Alpha们比他更忙。  
——满16周岁的Alpha和Omega限定的相亲季。

16岁相亲，17岁订婚，9成以上的Alpha和Omega们会一满18周岁就结婚，剩下1成最多拖到19-20岁。

雷欧早出晚归，常常一周七天见不到人。  
沈峻刚好落得清静，窝在小独栋看书复习，三餐外卖，连食堂有时候都懒得去。

另一边，雷欧的相亲陷入了泥沼。  
他完全无法像其他Alpha们一样兴致勃勃，甚至提不起劲。  
白天和软萌甜的Omega们隔着信息素屏蔽窗喝咖啡，雷欧无聊到犯困。  
结束后却踯躅着，迟迟不想回那个和沈峻同住了三年的“家”。拖到最后一刻，沈峻熄灯了，再推门上楼直接冲上床。  
可只需要一点点细节。  
例如沈峻丢在客厅的一件衣服，窗帘映出的模糊人影，甚至于留给雷欧的一块点心，都足够让本该休息的脑子和另一个地方精神抖擞，充斥着该有和不该有的一切念头。

虽然雷欧极其优秀，但拒不配合的态度，不仅让Omega很不满，也让相亲中心的负责人很不满。  
他们可是特地安排了很多出色的Omega和雷欧相亲，其中不乏背景深厚的贵门，貌美出彩的美人，极易匹配的温柔碧玉型。  
为什么，为什么，这愣小子竟然一个都看不上？！

3.

相亲中心的负责人觉得这样不行，基因如此优秀的Alpha搞不定严重影响了他的业绩评定，于是主动找雷欧单独谈心。  
谈完之后负责人哭笑不得，雷欧的求偶意向实在太细致了，细致到光靠描述就能做虚拟画像，要不是他非常清楚帝国第一大学只收Alpha和强Beta，甚至会以为雷欧早早和哪个不守o道的小妖精私定了终身。

什么肤色要白但不能太白啦，  
发色要很深的棕黑色啦，  
五官要柔和却不可以过于软萌啦，  
笑起来不能太纯情但又不能过分诱惑啦，  
眼角最好有一颗小痣啦，  
等等等等可以归结于外貌喜好的话……  
那么……  
身高不能高于180也不能低于178、  
体质不可过于孱弱、  
会隐藏真实情绪但会露点破绽之类不太像Omega的条件，  
负责人经过认真分析，认为：  
雷欧可能比较欣赏男Omega，或者第二、三性征不那么明显的女Omega。

这和他之前苦心安排的相亲对象差距确实比较大。  
怪不得雷欧不感兴趣。  
负责人痛定思痛，只好重新筛选。然而相亲季过半，优秀Omega几乎早匹配成功了，可让负责人愁白了头。

相亲中心怎么加班加点暂且不提。  
这天夜深，雷欧偷偷摸摸进门。

不用开灯，Alpha的夜视力足够他看清所有障碍。  
沈峻的房间门关着，灯关着，双层窗帘严丝合缝，safe。  
地毯上没有沈峻落下的衣服，safe。  
桌上没有留给他的点心，safe。

他蹑手蹑脚换鞋、穿过客厅，几乎没发出任何动静。  
可才走了两步，就捕捉到了那一抹细微的响动。  
很轻的呼吸声，悠长而均匀。  
雷欧缓缓转过头。  
月光透过云层，为沙发披上一层温柔的银纱。  
先入眼的是一截小腿，比Alpha纤细一些的脚踝，然后是赤裸的足。

雷欧差点窒息。  
寒冬腊月！  
不盖被子！  
不回床上睡！  
这个Beta是想死！

Alpha火冒三丈，下意识靠近了两步。

毛茸茸的毯子堆成一团，紧紧裹住了Beta的上半身。  
资料凌乱地扑了一片，茶几上，沙发上，地摊上。沈峤从毛茸茸之间露出小半张脸，正睡得不省人事。  
夜凉如水。  
裹着毯子的上半身热，没盖住的腿和脚却很冷。  
Beta不舒服地皱着眉，睫毛在眼下落出一小片阴影。

雷欧心如擂鼓，完全忘记了初衷。  
将近一个月没有看到过的脸。  
明明那么熟悉，却又陌生而新鲜。  
沈峻……这么好看的吗？  
是不是瘦了点，没有好好吃饭？

睡梦中的Beta不满地咕哝了两声。  
虽然很模糊，可Alpha卓绝的感官仍然听清楚了。  
他说：  
“……雷欧。”

雷欧吓得差点跳起来，完全屏住了呼吸，恨不得连心跳和体温也一起屏住。  
“……还不滚回来。”  
“……签字。”  
沈峻愤愤地动了一下手指，翻身，蜷腿，终于成功把自己完全缩进了毛毯。

雷欧愣了很久很久。  
直到沈峻的呼吸再次变得悠长，他才慢慢从地上捡起一页资料。  
——《Beta的人事关系与Alpha挂靠/绑定申请表填写须知》。

那一刻，雷欧想，他完蛋了。  
什么信仰，什么执着。  
什么忠贞宣言。  
他完蛋了。

4.

冬去春来，雷欧与沈峻都以Top 1的成绩毕业，又双双考入了以开拓星域为目标的远航军。  
雷欧破格领上尉衔，沈峻则是比他低了半衔的“准上尉”，“准”，是给“挂靠”在Alpha名下的Beta的专用军衔。  
若Alpha升迁，那么挂靠在他名下的Beta会随着一起升迁，贬职也一起贬。

可事实上，进入远航君系统的Beta，并不会真的将仕途完全寄托在“某一位固定的”Alpha身上。  
“挂靠”的建立和解除虽然繁琐，可比起“一步登天”的而言实在算不上什么。即便与挂靠的Alpha建立了非正式的伴侣关系，可如果有高阶军衔的Alpha伸出橄榄枝，擅于理智权衡利弊的Beta绝大多数会选择后者——也包含“陪睡”服务（建立非正式伴侣关系）。

若原本军阶较低的Alpha有能力迅速升迁，当越过原本的高阶Alpha，或者势均力敌的时候，离开的Beta大几率会返他的身边。

这样的情况过于普遍，已经成了一条默认的游戏规则。  
有些Alpha私下甚至不无鄙视地称Beta为“流莺”或者“Bech”。

这一年，帝国第一大学进入远航军的300对AxB组合，在区区三个月内散伙了至少三分之二。

当然，雷欧和沈峻并不在其中。  
雷欧正在接受驾驶远航母舰的特训，沈峻则开始了领航和基础维修的学习——如果雷欧成为母舰的舵手，那么，能待在舰桥的Beta助理职位只有领航员/观察员。  
比起Alpha的每天十四个小时高强度特训，只需按部就班修满技术点的沈峻轻松一些，所以他会顺带照顾一下雷欧。  
打饭打水，洗衣清洁。  
谁忙就由另一个人做家务，帝大同住期早已养成了习惯，沈峻并不觉得有什么。只是，两只尚未建立军功的新人，在远航军区的生活水平，到底比帝大清苦多了。

雷欧的训练刚刚过半，沈峻已经顺利通过体能测试并考过了双证（领航+维修）。  
上尉衔实在太低了，又没有其他的实职，除了晒被子打扫房间之外，实在没什么杂务需要处理。  
秉持闲着也是闲着，不如多赚点信用点的想法，沈峻干脆申请借调，去给高阶军官打杂。

然后就出了点小小的事故。  
借调的高阶军官是个中校，担实职。  
不高不低的职位，没那么老却也不年轻的年龄，中校性格活泼风趣，并且有着巅峰期Alpha的成熟魅力，再加上他的非正式伴侣名额还有一个空缺，于是来打工的Beta们各个心思浮动。  
沈峻冷眼旁观，默默做事，从不参与，除非工作必要，不和中校多说半个字。

但A性本贱这句话太真理了。  
才过了两周，沈峻就被中校堵在了办公室。  
经过战斗锤炼的Alpha的气势非常强，甚至超过了雷欧。  
但被中校壁咚的时候，沈峻还走了一小会神，想，雷欧需要时间。  
只需要两三年，雷欧就会超过这个人。

比起强迫和征服，中校的态度更像游刃有余的说服。  
这对Alpha而言难能可贵，也因为他身边根本不缺Beta的示好。  
选择实在太多了，反而会想挑那个不理人的。

他帮沈峻整理了衣领，只带一点小小的责备，更多则是包容和宠溺的口吻说道：“军规第七百六十三条，军官需时刻注意仪容。”  
沈峻：“……我会注意，长官。”  
中校：“违反军规，只一句‘以后注意’可不行哦，大学生。”  
沈峻叹了一口气。  
中校深灰色的瞳孔像鹰隼，Alpha的强大威压让他沁出了一点细汗。  
如果不是从小在Alpha堆里混，他恐怕已经扛不住威压而跪下了。  
沈峻：“我会去打违规卡，长官。不介意的话请让一让。”

中校微讶。  
低调，踏实，坚定，有能力，俊美。  
非常强，强大到能抗住他的威亚和诱惑。  
这让他忽然意识到眼前这个Beta具有很多优秀的标签，比他精挑细选的另外两个非正式伴侣更耀眼。  
他忍不住用指尖触碰那颗诱人的泪痣。

沈峻微微一侧身，躲开了。

霸权受到挑衅，Alpha第一反应是出手压制。而Beta的闪避身法极快，竟坚持了十几个回合。当然，最后还是被Alpha反扭手臂，成功地压在了墙上。  
沈峻微微喘息，近身战斗让他微挑的眼尾挂上了一抹红，也在那颗小小的泪痣染出了一团旖旎。  
中校狼血沸腾，却在Beta停止反抗之后也松开了手。

中校并不是个大度的Alpha，但他有大度的充足理由。  
他的选择足够多，太多了，基地里盘靓条顺的嫩Beta几乎随便挑，绝不是非沈峻不行。  
并且，若让这个壁垒高筑的Beta臣服，必要的不是暴力，而是利益。

5.

沈峻难得比雷欧晚归。  
一开门，就被一身廉价沐浴乳香味的Alpha扛了起来。

雷欧像一头兴奋过度的狮子，扛着Beta在狭小的宿舍内撒欢，好一会才意犹未尽地放下沈峻，道：“选好了！那边也答应了！！”  
晕头转向的沈峻：“……？”  
雷欧：“……你怎么了？不舒服，还是被欺负了？”  
沈峻叹了一口气，接过雷欧递来的咖啡。  
温度刚好，半勺奶粉，不加糖。  
于是他又叹了一口气。

雷欧的脸色沉了下来，到：“告诉我名字。这儿禁止私斗，以后我帮你讨回来。”  
沈峻：“对不起。”  
沈峻：“本来想赚些信用点，可……我违反军规，全部扣光了。”  
雷欧顿时松懈下来，道：“不就是信用点，我还有补贴，转给你。”  
Alpha一边说，一边把手里的信用点全部转给了Beta，一并转过去的还有一笔通用货币。  
雷欧补充道：“后半个月的伙食费。撑不下去就用通用货币跟别人换点数，多贵都行。下个月我有特训补助，能出航跑任务会赚得更多。”

沈峻十分歉疚，道：“我很抱歉。”  
雷欧却丝毫没有追问，把存在保温箱的夜宵拿出来，分给他一半，道：“吃点东西，空着肚子最容易不高兴啦，过来过来，需要亲手喂你吗？”  
食肉动物的直球建议让沈峻哭笑不得，也幸好雷欧不追问。

中校说，他可以挂靠在中校名下，领至少多了三倍的信用点，甚至允许他补贴现在的Alpha。  
交换条件是结为非正式伴侣，知道他的Alpha升迁到合适的高度为止。  
如果拒绝，沈峻就必须去领【衣冠不整】和【袭击长官】的双倍惩罚。

沈峻选择了领罚。  
可他不知道怎么告诉雷欧。  
或者说，他不敢说，更不敢面对。  
尽管说过【与唯一的Beta伴侣厮守终生】这样的大话。  
但是在如此明显的利弊面前，以理性来判断，他不应该拒绝的。  
可那一刻，沈峻唯一的想法是：不想离开雷欧。

沈峻努力调整心情，在简易桌板前落座，吃了一口雷欧分来的宵夜，问：“刚才你想说什么？”  
雷欧笑了起来，调出一张虚拟图像，道：“我选的Omega，刚才收到相亲中心的消息，对方同意了。”

沈峻：“……”  
他木着一张脸，毫无诚意道：“恭喜。”  
雷欧：“她叫沈俏，诶，你看！”  
雷欧举起虚拟人像，放在沈峻等高，抬指遮住了沈峻眼角的泪痣。  
沈峻：“……”  
雷欧：“眼睛果然很像！她笑起来简直和你一模一样。”  
沈峻：“……”  
雷欧：“你觉得呢？”  
沈峻：“嗯。确实像。”  
雷欧：“所以我立刻就决定了！”  
沈峻：“我们都像母亲。”  
雷欧：“有机会……嗯……？？？”  
沈峻：“我妹妹。”  
雷欧：“……啥？？？？啊？？？？”  
沈峻：“血缘上的。”  
雷欧：“你还有个Omega妹妹？？？？？”

6.

关于Omega妹妹，沈峻一个字也不想提。  
挨不住大狮子尾巴似的跟着他转，并且一直用亮晶晶的目光热情注视。他憋了半天，勉为其难解释了一句：“我们不住在一起，她的事情我知道的并不比你多。”  
雷欧震惊道：“为什么？！这么可爱的妹妹，难道不该全家围着宠的吗？”

沈峻心里不太舒服。  
雷欧说得没错，每个Omega都难能可贵，值得竭尽全力富养。  
若非如此，沈俏也不至于……  
可他无权置喙长辈的教育方式，更不能因为那个“偶然”的“玩笑”来败坏家里唯一一个未婚Omega的名声。  
他叹了一口气，犹豫道：“雷欧，据我所知，小俏的综合评定不高，你要不要……再考虑一下？”  
雷欧更加震惊，道：“你不愿意？”  
沈峻：“……”  
沈峻：“雷欧，我的个人意见并不重要……”  
雷欧打断道：“看来以你的个人意见的确不同意？！你不想和我作亲戚？”  
沈峻一噎，道：“这不重要。”  
雷欧：“你错了，这很重要。”  
雷欧：“沈峻，我不明白。这本来是一件值得庆祝的好事。她是你妹妹，你就是她未来子嗣的优先抚养人。”  
（注：Omega一般没有多余的精力抚养后代）  
雷欧：“和我一起养一群小孩不好吗？你本来就是我的助理，以后我打算把家庭杂物也交给你来负责。沈俏是你的妹妹，无论在立场上还是血缘上，我的家庭之中你都是无法替代的那一个。要是早知道你家里有Omega，我根本不用费事相亲了好吗？！”

雷欧：“为什么不愿意？”  
沈峻终于仰起头，直视高大的alpha，沉默了许久。  
中校的骚扰已让人疲于应付，雷欧的一番话，更让Beta身心俱疲。

他问：“……雷欧，你什么意思？”  
雷欧：“我正想问问你什么意思。”

沈峻叹了一口气，忽然觉得很没有意思。  
拼命努力跟紧强Alpha的步调，为了Alpha的一句承诺而拒绝中校的邀请。  
仿佛都成了个笑话。  
或许，眼前这个Alpha只不过想一个便利的，拥有合适身份和地位的Beta保姆。

他后退半步，与Alpha拉开一段安全距离，道：“雷欧，无论你娶谁，我都不会进入你的家庭关系。我说过，我会成家，无法兼顾你的子女。”  
雷欧：“我们完全可以……”  
沈峻：“不可以。”  
沈峻：“我无力承担你的家庭中‘非正式伴侣’应承担的责任。”  
沈峻：“我累了，晚安。”

Beta丢下如遭雷击的Alpha，甚至没有去洗漱就拉起隔离板，把自己关进单人床的狭小空间。  
这是他第一次和雷欧正面吵架。  
沈峻用薄薄的军用毯蒙住了头，又一次发出了无声的叹息。  
没必要的，明明有更柔和的方式，至少不能用这种……挑衅Alpha尊严的方式来处理。  
太冲动了。

沈峻一整晚没合眼。  
他想了很多很多，却根本没想到，雷欧的高兴，仅仅是因为能和他“共同抚养子嗣”罢了。

7.

临近天亮，沈峻刚陷入浅眠，隔离板便被“哗”地一声拉开。Alpha一点也没客气，从军用毯里挖出Beta，强行推进了洗漱间。  
Alpha在外间叮叮咣咣不知忙什么，一会推开门，发现沈峻还对着镜子发呆，懊恼地啧了一下，挤好牙膏塞进Beta嘴里，道：“快点，5分钟出发。”  
沈峻：“……唔？”  
雷欧：“……”  
电动牙刷发出轻微的嗡鸣声，细白的泡沫在嘴边挂了半圈。  
Beta涣散的目光和昨晚咄咄逼人的气势判若两人。  
雷欧愣了愣，在暴力唤醒和轻缓唤醒之间选择了后者。他撩起少许冷水，洒在Beta脸上，道：“醒醒，出任务了。”  
沈峻：“！！！”  
Beta眨了眨眼，终于清醒，三两下漱了口，问：“什么任务？！”  
雷欧：“出航，路上说。”

三分钟后，两人离开宿舍，向码头急行，路上，雷欧进行了快速说明。  
是个B级的运输任务，困难度极低，紧急程度极高。  
配置是能独立驾驶运输舰的驾驶员、导航员和维修员，将一批物资从K-165送往G-3304星域。  
军区只配了一艘中等运输舰，物资数量明显超标（≠超载）。  
这意味着这次航程中的娱乐、休憩等设备将会腾空改放物资，仅保留最低程度的安保和给养。

雷欧驾驶，沈峻刚考过双证，可以兼顾领航维修，两人足矣，尽管经验不足，但是比三人组合更节省空间。  
所以当Beta听了任务概要，立刻高兴地给了Alpha一拳，道：“真是瞌睡来送枕头，冲冲冲！”  
他加速冲刺，跑到了雷欧的前面，仿佛把昨晚的不愉快也一并抛诸脑后。

高大的Alpha几步追了上来，道：“急什么，码头肯定还在调配，按时赶到就行。”  
沈峻：“不用去抢名额吗？！”  
雷欧举起通讯器，道：“早抢了。通过审核才去叫你。”  
沈峻：“干得漂亮！”

运输舰顺利升空，准确的曲速跃迁，一小时内抵达中转站K-165，三小时后，物资装载完成，再次进入航线。  
雷欧开启了自动驾驶系统，转过身，对领航位的沈峻道：“到达下一个跃迁点需要大约20个小时，我们有足够的时间谈谈。”  
头一次领航沈峻有些紧张，在连续几小时的集中精力和精度计算之后，缺少睡眠的头脑几乎麻痹。  
他脸色苍白，慢吞吞地抬头看一眼，又轻轻摇了摇头。

下一刻，Beta的嘴里被塞了一袋能量饮料，Alpha把人打横抄起来，大步流星地出了舰桥。  
雷欧：“睡，你需要休息。十小时够吗？”  
沈峻：“我尽快过来换班。”  
雷欧：“少废话，闭眼。”

航程漫长而枯燥。  
一定有足够的时间“好好沟通”。  
连运输舰被星际海盗劫持，两人不得从逃生舱迫降，落在一颗荒芜的小行星上的时候，无论沈峻还是雷欧，都依然这么坚信着。

寻找庇护点，发求援新号，等待救援。  
雷欧和沈峻配合默契，不约而同将沟通放在了更紧急的目标后面。  
直到Alpha迎来了生命中的第一个发情期为止。

抑制剂只够撑两天。  
救援队抵达需要十四天。


End file.
